Barbie Girl?
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Hanya perdebatan kecil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin/ A KyuMin fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ Drabble/ Typo(s)/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!/ Don't be siders, please.


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Barbie Girl?**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min hyung?"

Tampak seorang namja jangkung yang sedang memanggil hyung ter-spesialnya sambil tangannya mengetuk pintu. Mencoba bertindak sopan mungkin? Karena biasanya ia akan langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Membuat sang empunya kamar akan menegurnya.

Sekarang namja itu mengerutkan dahinya, karena panggilannya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Sudah hampir satu menit, dan ia mulai kesal. Hmm, penasaran juga sebenarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan kekasihnya didalam sana? Lagipula ia mendengar suara nyanyian samar-samar.

"Aish!"

Sambil sedikit mengumpat kesal, akhirnya ia nekat. Melupakan sikap-mencoba-sopannya dan langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar itu.

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, ia melebarkan matanya perlahan. Memperhatikan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya ini. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena tak lama kemudian bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum miring—atau seringai lebih tepatnya?

"**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world **

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic **

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere **

**Imagination, life is your creation…**"

Tangannya refleks mendorong pintu hingga menutup kembali. Tampaknya namja didepannya ini masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Sibuk _packing _dengan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya besok. Bibir mungilnya yang berbentuk unik itu mengikuti setiap lirik lagu yang terputar dari I-phone hitam miliknya.

Namja yang masuk tadi—Kyuhyun, tertawa tertahan. Bagaimana tidak? Sambil menyenandungkan lagu itu, tubuh berisi di hadapannya bergoyang-goyang kecil menyesuaikan nadanya. Pinggulnya yang padat, _butt_ montok yang sangat menggemaskan, dan ah… jika dijelaskan lebih lanjut Kyuhyun bisa-bisa 'bangun'.

"Lho, Kyuhyun-ah? Kapan kau masuk?"

Kyuhyun—namja tadi, hanya tersenyum dikulum. Sepertinya suara tawa tertahannya tadi yang mengusik namja di depannya ini.

"Min hyung sih, asyik sendiri. Aku tadi sudah mengetuk pintu kamar berkali-kali."

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

Namja itu—Sungmin, hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bertanya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sampai harus menggigit bibir dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Walaupun begitu ia tetap maju dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ish, hyung… berapa kali kubilang? Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau terlihat _pabbo_ jadinya."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin gemas. Aish, kapan sih makhluk imut di depannya ini tidak menggemaskan?

"Aww, appo…"

Sungmin merintih pelan setelah tangan Kyuhyun lepas dari pipinya. Ia merengut menatap namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Lalu kembali fokus pada acara _packing_nya yang sempat terlupakan tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, diam memperhatikan hyung imutnya ini. Lantas tangannya meraih I-Phone hitam milik Sungmin yang masih saja memutar lagu 'Barbie Girl' tadi. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah mengaturnya aga terus mengulang lagu itu.

"Ini lagu lama, hyung. Lagipula ini ditujukan untuk yeoja."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sungmin tak mengalihkan perhatiand ari barang-barangnya.

"Maksudku, harusnya kau menyanyikan ini bersama seorang yeoja."

Sungmin terdiam, perlahan menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Seringai tipisnya mulai muncul, samar-samar.

"Idemu bagus, Kyuhyun-ah. Mungkin aku bisa tampil solo bersama seorang yeoja, Sohyun lagi mungkin?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram I-Phone Sungmin yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Berani lakukan itu, awas kau, hyung!"

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Hei, kau yang menawarkan idenya padaku."

"Aku hanya mengatakan, bukan menawarkan!" bantah namja Cho itu.

Sungmin terkekeh lagi. Senang bisa menggoda Kyuhyun, kapan lagi?

"Kau tidak _packing_? Besok kita berangkat ke Mexico."

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tangannya memainkan I-Phone Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku punya lirik yang lebih bagus lagi dari lagu ini."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tidak mengrti maksud Kyuhyun. kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

Saat lagu yang diputar tiba di bagian chorus, Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksudnya tadi.

"**You're a Barbie boy, in a Barbie world**

**You're not plastic, you're** **fantastic **

**I can brush your hair, undress you everywhere **

**Imagination, life is my creation…**"

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil setelah selesai. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang samar-samar berubah warna.

"Ish, apa maksudnya dengan 'Undress you everywhere' hah?"

Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Maksudnya adalah aku menelanjangimu dimana saja, hyung… Masa begitu saja tidak tahu?"

Kyuhyun tambah tergelak melihat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Mesum!"

Sungmin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kyuhyun benar-benar… aish!

Setelah tawanya reda, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Minimi, mungkin suatu hari kita harus cosplay menjadi pasangan Barbie. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Aku jadi Ken-nya, dan Barbie-nya tentu saja kau."

Sungmin mendengus, kemudian menimpuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan syalnya.

"Rambutmu sekarang bagus, hyung. Pirang, seperti Barbie 'kan? Aku suka."

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mencium kilat bibir _shape-M _itu.

"Aku lebih suka lagi jika rambut pirang itu basah setelah 'olahraga' malam kita."

Setelah mengatakannya Kyuhyun langsung melangkah cepat keluar dari kamar Sungmin. sebelum Sungmin menimpuknya dengan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Ide dadakan, makanya gaje. Tiba-tiba muncul pas lagi dengerin Barbie Girl-nya Aqua. Mianhae jika mengecewakan, hehe. Ditunggu tanggapannya~**


End file.
